Daniel Park
Daniel Park was a singer and guitarist act from Season 7 of JayGT. He was eliminated in the Vegas Round, but returned to the Wildcard Round. Daniel was eliminated again in 9th place. Background Two years after emerging as an indie force to be reckoned with and getting personal with These Illusions, Daniel Park takes his musical game to a dynamic new level on an eclectic seven song EP whose title track “Search and Rescue” explores the deeper issues of existence: What am I doing here? What am I looking for? What am I doing with my life? Turns out, the South Korea born, New Mexico raised singer/songwriter’s been doing quite a lot—including touring and performing in places like Phoenix, El Paso, Denver, L.A. and San Francisco, in addition to regular gigs closer to home in Las Cruces and Albuquerque. Amping up the vibe of his live show, he’s also complemented his usual solo acoustic gigs (where he plays guitar and violin) with several full band dates at El Patio Bar in Las Cruces that inspired the powerful, pop/rock electric guitar driven songs on Search and Rescue. While These Illusions was largely a one man project, the new collection features some of the city’s top local musicians, including Brett Beckett, Mark Klett, Matthew Dynek, Ivan Michel, and bassists Chris Churchill and Syavosh Amini. Park also shares vocals on the infectious jangling romantic rocker “Be Right Here” with Nikki Singleton. Before emerging as a solo performer, the former engineering student at New Mexico State University played violin and contributed backing vocals for several years in two well known regional bands: the mostly cover band Live Bait and the “screamo” metalcore/hardcore group Kiss To Betray. Playing in Live Bait, his violin came in very handy for those Dave Matthews songs and it helped him take songs like Guns N’ Roses “Sweet Child of Mine” to a transcendent level. Live Bait won the local college radio station KRUXFEST for “Best New Alternative Band” in 2005 and Kiss To Betray won the Las Cruces 2006 Battle of the Bands and later played at well known venues around the country like Headhunters in Austin, The Viper Room in L.A. and hotspots in Phoenix. As a solo artist, Park has since headlined regularly at local clubs like El Patio and Hurricane Alley, the Albuquerque haunts the Launch Pad and Rally’s Pub on 4th Street, and in Lubbock, Texas and even Colorado Springs. He has posted various live performance videos on YouTube, one of which features his unique looping technique which allows him to play violin and guitar “simultaneously” on the same song. http://www.danielparkmusic.com/about/ Audition Daniel Park was one of the bonus acts that skipped the audition round. Judge Cuts Daniel Park was one of the 48 acts in the Vegas Round that were eliminated without performing in the Judge Cuts. Wildcard Round Daniel Park was one of JayDK's picks to return to the Wildcard Round. Trivia *Daniel Park is the first act on JayGT to perform for the first time in the Quarterfinals, as he was a bonus act originally eliminated without performing in the Judge Cuts. **Despite this, Daniel was the only singing act to make the Top 10, unless you count William Close's Earth Harp Collective, led by Rafe Pearlman. *Daniel is Jay's third male singer wildcard in a row, originally eliminated before the Quarterfinals, to make the Top 10. He follows Carlos Aponte and Ryan Andreas. Category:Acts Category:Bonus Acts Category:Male Singers Category:Instrumentalists Category:Season 7 Acts Category:Season 7 Bonus Acts Category:Season 7 Male Singers Category:Season 7 Instrumentalists Category:Wildcard Acts Category:Season 7 Wildcard Acts Category:Jay's Wildcards Category:Quarterfinalists Category:Season 7 Quarterfinalists Category:Semifinalists Category:Season 7 Semifinalists Category:Rappers Category:Season 7 Rappers Category:Judges' Choice Winners Category:Finalists Category:Season 7 Finalists Category:9th Place